An Unstoppable Force
by moodified
Summary: Inspired by a scene from episode 103. This is an alternative version to Pepa & Silvia's story from that moment on.  This is the translated version of my fic "Una Fuerza Imparable".


**An Unstoppable Force**

by

moodified

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Tell me it was a Dream.

**Fandom:** LHDP

**Pairing:** Pepa/Silvia

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters incuded in this story are property of Antena 3 and Globomedia. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**Special thanks** go to _lovelyafterglow_, for editing and making the text readable in English. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Tell me it was a Dream<strong>

Blood, there was so much blood. It was the only thing she could see, blood and the eyes of the woman laying in her arms, giving her one last look that pierced her soul. An anguished pain took hold of her chest, making it almost impossible for her to breathe. The eyes anchoring her sanity began to close, and when the woman's head fell, her heart exploded into a million pieces. "No." That first word leaving her lips sounded incredulous. "No!" She said again, desperately, while holding the other woman's lifeless body to her own.

"NO!" The heartbreaking scream filled the room, and Pepa sat up abruptly, her face wet with tears and her heart pounding out of control.

"Pepa?" Silvia's drowsy voice brought Pepa back to reality, and slowly, she removed her hands form her face while fearfully turning towards the other side of the bed.

Silvia looked at her with worry. She had woken up jolted out of her sleep when the chest she was placidly laying upon disappeared from under her. Pepa's scream had made her heart wrench.

"Pepa?" She called again, rising up in the bed, and getting closer to her partner. She put her hand on Pepa's waist and rested her chin on the shoulder of the woman who hadn't opened her eyes yet. Silvia's hand didn't stop caressing her back, trying to soothe her. "Pepa, look at me." But Pepa couldn't open her eyes, she was paralyzed by the blurred memory of her nightmare.

"Pepa." Silvia got anxious when she realized that the brunette couldn't stop shaking. "Pepa, love, look at me," she whispered in her ear while caressing her cheek with her other hand, trying to get Pepa to open her eyes.

Silvia's breath upon her neck brought Pepa a little bit back to reality, and she finally dared open her eyes. The smile Silvia gave her when their eyes met made her lose the little bit of control she had left over her emotions and she collapsed in Silvia's arms, who couldn't do anything but return the desperate embrace in which Pepa was holding her.

Silvia's face was full of worry. Pepa, her Pepa, the invincible woman who didn't let anything daunt her, was crying inconsolably in her arms, and the redhead couldn't help but feel overcome by fear for a second. Pepa's sob made her fears disappear, though; this wasn't about her. This time Pepa needed her comfort, and Silvia would have to wait.

"It was just a bad dream," she said with affection while stroking her hair. "It's over now, okay?" Pepa nodded against her chest, trying to get a hold of her tears, but she didn't loosen the embrace, she couldn't. It was the only way she had to convince herself of the fact that her redhead was still there, with her.

Silvia rocked her in her arms while she kept whispering that the bad dream was over, that she was with her and everything was going to be all right. Her words finally seeped through Pepa's terrified mind, and she moved away just enough for her to be able to look into Silvia's face. The pain the redhead saw in the beautiful green eyes of her girlfriend broke her soul, and she caressed her cheek once more, trying to assuage that pain.

Pepa, feeling the hand resting on her cheek closed her eyes, surrendering to the sensation. When she opened them again, the love she saw reflected in Silvia's eyes, which kept looking her, was enough to drive the fear to the back of her mind. The need to reaffirm the fact that Silvia was there, beside her, took hold of Pepa.

The kiss took Silvia by surprise, and Pepa's hands entangling themselves in her hair while she kissed her was enough for Silvia to ignore the surprise and return the kiss with the same passion. Any other intention that might have remained about keeping her promise of not touching each other the night before their wedding left her mind at the same time that her nightgown, thrown away by Pepa, left her body.

Silvia knew that her girlfriend needed that contact. The way Pepa clung desperately to her body was telling, and Silvia neither could nor wanted to deny her. Pepa's lips run over her body from top to bottom, without leaving a single inch of skin untouched, and Silvia's undergarments joined her nightgown on the floor.

Taking advantage of the second in which Pepa's lips returned to her mouth, Silvia took hold of her t-shirt and got rid of it, sighing when her skin came into contact with Pepa's. It never ceased to amaze her how much it affected her to have Pepa's naked body moving over hers.

Pepa's hand slid frantically over her skin until she found Silvia's center, and her eyes pierced the redhead's in the same moment her fingers entered her body, imposing her rhythm. "I love you," Pepa whispered, and Silvia's breathing became shortened with the pleasure. And even though said pleasure was inviting enough to make her close her eyes and let all the emotions take over, she fought that need. The look Pepa was giving her was filled with so much love and yearning that she wouldn't have wanted to miss it for anything in the world.

Silvia's hands got lost in Pepa's ebony hair, and she kissed her, trying to convey with that kiss all she was feeling while their bodies moved in sync. The passion of Pepa's kiss drove Silvia to move her hand south, caressing her breast on her way there, and when she found her target, she didn't hesitate for a moment and slid inside Pepa, forcing her to break the kiss in order to take a deep breath. The brunette hid her head in Silvia's neck, repeating time and time again _I love yous _which Silvia answered in kind, understanding that, for some reason, tonight, Pepa needed her to understand how much she meant to her.

In between shortened words and fastened breaths, both women climaxed. "Silvia." That was the only word escaping Pepa's lips as she collapsed over a heated up Silvia. She covered her neck and face with kisses. The redhead, still on cloud nine after the short but intense moment they had shared, didn't understand what had caused Pepa's extreme need for her, so she just caressed her hair and back until she seemed to calm down, settling over Silvia's chest, not even conceding an inch of space to the air between their bodies.

Silvia's hands kept up the slow caresses on her back. That motion, along with the constant beat of her girlfriend's heart under her ear, managed to finally still Pepa's nerves.

"Are you all right?" Asked Silvia without stopping her caresses, but feeling how the tension started to leave her girlfriend's body. Pepa nodded against her chest, and the redhead left a kiss on Pepa's forehead while her hand run over her features to finally grasp her chin and make their eyes meet. "Do you want to talk about it?" The question made Pepa's eyes tear up, and unable to answer, she just sought refuge in Silvia's arms. She held her tight, regretting instantly having brought up the subject.

Silvia had already given up on getting an answer when she heard the brunette's voice. "I can't even remember what happened…" she began, drawing patterns on Silvia's clavicle distractedly. "I just know I woke up with the feeling of having lost you, Silvia," she admitted in a broken voice, "and that scared me."

The redhead scooted down in order to get to the eye-level of the woman who, in a few hours, would become her wife. She lied beside her, keeping Pepa in her arms. She couldn't even begin to imagine how awful that nightmare must have been for Pepa to have conceded to being scared. Her eyes still reflected some of that anguish while she watched Silvia's face, caressing it with her fingers at the same time. It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself of the fact that Silvia was there, beside her.

Silvia put her hand over Pepa's breast, and without looking away from her face caressed her nipple softly with one of her fingers, slightly grazing it with her nail and smiling upon seeing her girlfriend's eyes closing at the contact. That's how Pepa found her when she opened her eyes, smiling. A confused look crossed the brunette's features when she saw Silvias wicked smile.

"Did you feel that?" Pepa's eyebrow climbed up in her forehead when she heard the question, and Silvia's smile grew bigger still upon seeing her girlfriend's trademark sign of irritation.

"Of course I felt it, redhead. I'm not carved out of stone, you know?" Silvia nodded at her words and resumed the motion, this time caressing Pepa's breast as she moved closer to her ear.

"Good," she whispered when she heard the sigh escaping the brunette's mouth. "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the fact that I'm still here, with you."

Pepa moved slightly away in order to look at Silvia's face again. She still had that roguish smile in her mouth, and this time the brunette couldn't help it but respond with a smile in kind. "You're so bad," she said while spanking Silvia lightly. Her laugh made the knot in Pepa's throat disappear completely.

"I may be, but I made you laugh," was Silvia's answer while tickling Pepa who couldn't help but kiss the redhead's lips again.

"You always make me laugh, princesa." Silvia's only answer to that was another smile. The redhead started shaking her head and another laugh left her lips unintentionally. "What?" The redhead kept smiling but didn't answer. "What's so funny?" Infected by her girlfriend's laughter, Pepa started laughing as well.

"Nothing. It's just that…well, to hell with our brilliant idea of sticking to the pre-wedding tradition. We didn't even made it two hours into the night before touching each other," Silvia said with amusement while looking over to the clock on the night stand.

Pepa rested her hand on her palm and caressed her girlfiend's delicate features with the other. "I think we should make a new tradition."

"That's what you think, huh?" Silvia played along.

"Definitely," answered Pepa. "Seems pretty obvious that the old one doesn't work. You just have to take a look at us," she said, pointing to their naked bodies.

Silvia laughed again. "I see," she said, faking some seriousness in her voice. "So, tell me. What would this new tradition of yours be like?"

Pepa slowly slid her hand from Silvia's face towards her thigh, caressing every inch of skin she found on her way there, and she whispered in her ear. "Well, redhead, in my tradition, sex would be an unavoidable requirement. Before…" She moved her mouth away from Silvia's ear to kiss her neck "…during…" another kiss between Silvia's breasts "…and after the wedding." That last word was accompanied by a kiss that left Silvia breathless. "Repeatedly, if possible."

Silvia was mesmerized. She didn't know whether to laugh at her girlfriend's antics or give way to the passion that Pepa's last kiss had awakened. In the end, she answered, if only to make that self-satisfied smile resting on the brunette's lips disappear. "What I believe, Ms. Miranda, is that you have an extremely naughty mind." Her answer not only failed to make the smile disappear, but made it grow stronger instead.

"So true," the brunette answered, giving her another kiss, "and you adore that, Ms. Castro."

Silvia watched her for a little while and finally answered in a voice that didn't hold any mirth in it while caressing her girlfriend's nose with her index finger. "I adore you, Pepa." And this time it was Pepa's smile and not her scream what filled up the room. She didn't even bother answering Silvia with words, she let her body and her kisses speak for her.

The couple gave way to their desires till dawn. Any memory of the nightmare that had taken them both to that confusion of entwined bodies in which they were immersed was completely forgotten.

_To be continued..._


End file.
